


Welcome To Gotham

by RayRay1463



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gotham, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Powerful OC, Sexual Tension, Smut, op, victor zsasz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayRay1463/pseuds/RayRay1463
Summary: Raven is not a normal girl she has powers and strength, She had to run away from home after her mother tried to kill her and she didn't want her father to find out because it would destroy him. So she ends up in a city named Gotham and let's just say things start with a bang. (Victor Zsasz X OC) pairing because there is not enough of these.I know really bad summary but I promise the story is going to be amazing!





	1. Welcome To Gotham Ch1

_Note: Raven's Family will not show up in this story so don't worry about the Volturi mentions._

___Hey, my name is Raven Volturi. I am 21 Years Old and I am 5ft tall well short I suppose lol. I have black hair with a blue fringe, Just past my shoulder blades and I have Blood Red Eyes. I have basically any power you can think of, I can make something out of nothing, I can move things without touching them, I can create Fire, Water, And Energy. I am part Shape-Shifter from my Mother and my powers are from her too, I only really got my eyes, Strength and senses from my father and I have the strange power of not staying dead, I can be killed but I will come back unless stabbed by a certain toxin._

_XX_

_I teleport to the outskirts of a huge city "Where the hell am I now?" I mumble and look around "Gotham?" I see a small sign 'I have never heard of this place'. A car pulls up beside me "Miss? You look lost, Need a ride into town?" A middle-aged man with brown hair, Stubble, and blue eyes asks, "Uh yeah, Sure" I smile and get into the car._

_"So what's your name?" The man asks "Uh Raven, Yours?" I smile being nice "Jack, What brings you to town?" He smiles and I laugh "Um family issues I would rather not talk about it, How far is the city?" He raises his eyebrows "About 20 minutes away, Do you know where you want to go in the city?" Huh, I did not even think about that "Um I have no idea, I know nothing about this city or where to live" I am so out of my comfort zone here "What about the Police station? They usually have info on landlords, Apartments, Houses, You know" I smile "That will be fine, Oh don't worry I will give you gas money" He shakes his head "I was already heading into the city" I smile and nod, The rest of the journey is quiet._

_XX_

_Just like he said 20 minutes later we get into the city and another 5 minutes he pulls up to a police station "Here we are the GCPD, It was nice to meet you Raven" I smile "Thank you Jack, I hope we meet again" I smile and get out of the car._

_"Be normal just act human" I whisper and walk inside the 'GCPD'._

_XX_

_I walk into the main hall and I notice there's no reception desk so I look around and I'm sure I look like a lost puppy. "Hey, can I help you miss?" A man in his early 30's, Blue eyes, And short brown hair walks up to me "Uh yeah-" I trail off not knowing his name "James Gordon" I smile "I'm kind of lost, My name is Raven Volturi I just got to town and someone told me I could get a list of Landlords, Apartments and such here" He smiles "Well welcome to Gotham, Follow me I'll get you that list" I nod and follow him to an office with glass doors._

_A dark-skinned woman gets up from her desk "Boss, I'm looking for the housing list" She smiles "Of course, I'm Captain Essen" She stretches her hand out to me "Oh Raven Volturi" I shake her hand "Nice to meet you Raven, Here" She hands me a big A4 piece of paper "Thank you" I smile "Hey Jim!" Well, that doesn't sound good "Jim!" Jim and I walk out and there is a man standing on a table, I mean he definitely looks intimidating. The man is bald, No eyebrows, And thanks to my enhanced eyes I can see he has no eyelashes either. He's dressed in a mostly black suit apart from his Trousers/Pants they are a very dark blue. I look up and meet his eyes, They are dark brown almost black and he is glaring at me."Hi Jim" The man waves jokingly "Relax I'm supposed to take you in alive, Don Falcone wants to talk" Yup this definitely sounds bad "Tell Falcone we'll talk but not today" Jim tells the bald man "Don't...Be that way, Alive is a very broad category...A man with no hands can still be alive" I am so confused "Why is no one arresting him?" I accidentally say out loud and the man is now smirking at me "There's 50 cops in here, Try something" Jim challenges the man "Everybody out" The officers start whispering "PLEASE!" I giggle at the man but stop as the officers ACTUALLY LEAVE! "Go Boss, Raven get outta here" I groans but stay put "Jim" Essen pleads "Go I can handle this" He looks at me as Essen leaves but I glare at the bald man who has an odd look on his face like he can't believe I am actually staying "I'm staying I am not as helpless as I look" He nods and then the gunfire begins._

_Jim shoots first and the bald man freaking backflips off of the table! Before shooting a couple bullets of his own, Jim and I duck behind a desk "We are going to run for that door" He whispers and I nod "Now!" We run for the door under the stairs but Jim gets shot in the side and I get shot in the leg, However my wound heals almost instantly and as I look back I see the bald man slightly tilting his head. I use my powers to knock down a filing cabinet and we sprint down some stairs. "You ok?" I ask Jim as he leans on a wall "I'll be fine we need to keep moving" He groans as we hear the cabinet being moved, We get to the bottom of the stairs and into a parking garage "Keep low and quiet" I nod as we hear them getting closer, There is someone just to the left of us. So I sneak around the car and get behind her "Hey" She turns around and I punch her in the face a little too hard as she flies into the side of a truck "Hmm" I look across the car roof and lock eyes with the bald man "Uh hi" I wave and duck as he fires a bullet right at me! I resist the urge to teleport back to Jim and instead I sprint across the lot weaving between pillars._

_I get back to Jim and crouch beside him "Are you crazy?" He asks out of breath "Maybe" I laugh "Why are you hiding from me Jim?" I scoff as the man is closing in on us "HEY WHAT THE!" Bang and bang the 2 women with the bald man shoot an officer in both of her knees, As they are distracted Jim and I make a run for the exit "There!" A woman yells and both Jim and I get a bullet in the leg "Really?" I groan, Yes it heals quick but it still hurts. A car speeds in and a man and woman start covering us "You need a ride?" The man smiles opening the door, We get in the car and as soon as the doors close the woman speeds us out of here. Safe to say the ride was quiet after Jim passed out in the back seat._

_Chapter 1 of my new story complete! Let me know what you think!_

_-Ray_


	2. Welcome To Gotham Ch2

__

_"So who are you exactly?" The woman asks as I help get Jim out of the car "Raven Volturi, I just got into town" I laugh "Montoya, Why did you stay and help him?" I smile "Because I have an annoying habit of trying to save people" I groan as we get Jim into a university lab "In here" A young woman smiles as we put Jm on a table "Ugh he is heavier than he looks" I groan and the man laughs "I'm Detective Allen" I shake his hand "Nice to meet you" I smile and take a seat while the woman patches up Jim._

_I take the piece of paper out of my pocket along with my phone and start calling landlords._

_XX_

_30 minutes and about 4 calls later, I have seen pictures of a perfect industrial loft. So I call the landlord to make arrangements._

_XX_

_20 Minutes later I have agreed to meet the landlord later today at the loft, With that all sorted out I relax until Jim wakes up._

_XX_

_A couple of hours later Jim wakes up coughing, I decide to wait until the woman checks him over before I walk over to him._

_"Raven your still here?" He asks surprised "Yup I wanted to wait until you woke up" I smile "Your walking fine? How? I saw you get shot twice" I laugh"You must have hit your head Jim, I wasn't shot" I gently pat his arm "I have to go and meet a man about a place to stay, I'll give you my number" I write my number down and hand it to him "You can't leave! If Zsasz finds you..." I smile softly "Jim I will be fine" I gently hug him and walk out of the building._

_I decide to walk to the loft it is not that far and its almost time to meet the landlord and yes I am using a map on my phone._

_XX_

_20 Minutes later I get to the loft and a man is already waiting "Miss Volturi?" He smiles "Yeah sorry I'm late" I smile shyly and shake his hand "It's fine, Your the first to show any interest in this loft...Oh my name is Mike" I materialize money into my back pockets as we walk inside the loft._

_"Wow it looks even bigger and better in person" I smile like a little kid "I have to tell you the rent is not cheap, It is £1.000 A month and I need the first months rent in advance" I smirk and take the money out of my pockets "I'll take it! trust me payments won't be an issue" His jaw drops as he hands me the paperwork._

_XX_

_The paperwork only took about 10 minutes, Mike gave me the keys and left a few minutes ago._

_"Welp better get to work" I mumble and go sit in the middle of the floor cross-legged. I let my powers flow out of me and all around the loft until it is decorated to my liking._

_XX_

_5 Minutes later everything is done and I love it so much! And now I am starving! I walk into my now fully stocked kitchen, Too lazy to make a proper meal I just shove a frozen curry into the microwave and put it on for 9 minutes to cook._

_XX_

_9 Minutes later the curry is done and I grab a can of cola before going upstairs to my bedroom to watch TV and eat._

_XX_

_15 Minutes pass as I ate my food and my ears pick up rustling from downstairs "Really?" I groan and summon a knife that I don't need but hey acting human. I sneak down the stairs and hide behind 1 of the sofa's, I slowly use the knife as a mirror and I can see it is the bald man from the police station! Well that was quick. I pull the knife away as he slowly turns around "Come out...Now" I hear the sound of the safety being taken off his guns, I tuck the knife into my jeans and cover it with my top "I'm coming out! Don't shoot!" I softly yell and stand up with my hands up, He whistles and points 1 of his pistols to an empty spot about 6 feet in front of him. I nod and slowly walk over to him, He is watching me with his head tilted "Hmm I am pretty sure I shot you...Twice" He says slightly confused "Uh nope you missed...Evidently" I laugh slightly and he looks right into my eyes "Let me explain something to you. When I mean to shoot someone I do not miss, I meant to shoot you" I smirk "Maybe you're having an off day?" He glares and backs me into the wall, THUD The knife hits the wall before my back and the man smirks "Whatcha got there?" I smile innocently "Uh nothing" He suddenly turns me around and presses his chest to my back "Last chance" I shiver as his breath hits my neck but stay silent. He lifts up my top and I jump as he runs a finger along my hip before taking the knife "You know next time it's better if you just tell me the truth" I nod "You first, Why are you here?" He turns me back around and steps back "My boss Don Carmine Falcone wants to meet you and talk about your 'Stunt' at the GCPD" I groan "Do I have to?" I pout and he smiles "I have orders not to harm you...So let's go" I growl and raise my eyebrows "And if I say no?" He smiles again but this one is very creepy "Then we can do this the fun way" I think for a second "Fine I'll go" He sighs "Buzzkill" And grabs my arm before leading me out to his car._

_XX_

_"Wow!" He pulls up to a huge mansion "Get out" He growls and I step out of the car, There are about 10 armed men outside "Huh that's a lot of guards" I mumble and jump as he grabs my arm and pulls me inside._

_"What's your name?" I ask as we get to a huge door "You'll find out soon" He smirks and opens the door "Ladies first" He slightly pushes me into the room and an old man late 50's early 60's stands up and faces me. "So you're the girl I have heard so much about? Didn't you shoot her?" He asks the bald man and I can't help but laugh "S-Sorry" I cough covering my laugh as the man glares at me "What's your name?" The older man no doubt Falcone asks "Raven Volturi...Sir" I smile "Call me Carmine" He smiles and offers his hand, I shake his hand "Nice to meet you Carmine" I smile "So first things first, What brings you to Gotham? Obviously, I can easily tell you are not from here" I laugh a little "I just got to town today actually...I would rather not talk about why its personal" He nods "How did you come to meet James Gordon?" He asks "I got a lift into town and the man told me the GCPD could help me find a list of landlords and apartments. So I walked into the GCPD looking like a lost puppy and Jim helped me, That is until Mr. 'Can't shoot shit' over there came at Jim" I can feel the man glaring at me and I turn to him "What? You wouldn't tell me your name" I smile innocently "Boss?" He says through Gritted teeth "His name is Victor Zsasz, Why did you help a man you just met?" Carmine signals Victor to calm down "Because he helped me and I'm a nice person" He suddenly looks into my eyes "You have Red eyes? That's odd" I jump as Victor is suddenly in front of me and he looks right into my eyes "Huh I didn't even notice those" Victor groans a little and I look away "Uh genetic mutation" I mumble feeling very awkward "Anyone in your family have it?" Carmine asks noticing how awkward I look "Uh yeah my dad and uncle have it...My mother has natural purple eyes so it is kind of a family thing" He smiles and nods "I assume being new to town you won't have a job yet?" I shake my head "No not yet I don't even know where to look" I tuck my hair behind my ear "I am in need of a housekeeper, Would you be interested?"I take a minute to think. I mean he doesn't seem bad and I would seem more normal "Yes I'm interested"I Smile "Good! Obviously, you'll cook, Clean, etc. Do you know any self-defense?" I smirk and look at Zsasz "Oh how is that girl's jaw?" Carmine looks at Zsasz "What happened?" Zsasz glares at me "She snuck up on 1 of my girls...Celia and she punched her in the face with enough force to dislocate her jaw and throw her into the side of a truck" I shrug "I'm stronger than I look" Carmine raises his eyebrows "You did that?" He asks and I nod "Yeah, Oh tell Celia I'm sorry about the jaw" I smirk at Zsasz "I'll let her know" He says again with gritted teeth "Well you start tomorrow morning, Victor will take you home tonight and pick you up tomorrow morning" I groan "I can make my own way home" Carmine shakes his head "As my new house-keeper Victor will take you home" Knowing this is a losing battle I nod "Fine, Thank you Carmine" Zsasz grabs my arm and leads me back to the car._

_End Of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed!_

_-Ray_


	3. Welcome To Gotham Ch3

__

_5 Minutes into driving Zsasz turns to me "Ok I have an idea" I ignore him but he continues on "I'm going to ask you some questions and if I think you are lying, I shoot you...Direct hit" I smirk "Wouldn't your boss have a problem with that? I mean I can't work with a bummed leg" If he really does shoot me I will use my powers to make the wound heal like a normal human."Maybe but I could tell a very believable story...Hmm, your new to town and you attacked me" I laugh "Aw your still pissed about the GCPD situation aren't you?" He growls "Not at all, I'm curious because I know I shot you" I smile "Ok fine Shoot me right now because this conversation is painful" He laughs "Nope that is not part of the deal, Easy question first. How are you so strong?" I groan "Gym" He gets a crazy look in his eyes "Agh!" He just shot my leg! I quickly use my powers to stop it healing "I-I told you, You missed! I think y-you hit an artery" His eyes go wide "Shit" He puts the foot down "W-Where are we going?" I mumble getting dizzy "I'll drop you off at a hospital, Your new to town this kind of thing happens" I nod and lean back "You know I'll get even for this right?" I groan and pass out._

_XX_

_I wake up surrounded by bright lights and doctors "She's Awake!? Quickly sedate her!" One of the doctors inject a sedative into my arm and I am out in seconds._

_XX_

_"Ugh" I groan and slowly sit up "You're awake?" I look over to the chair and Jim? is there "Uh yeah, How did you know I was here?" He walks over to me "I called to see how you were settling in, A doctor answered and after I told him I was a detective he told me about you and your injury. What happened?" I growl slightly annoyed "I was out for a walk and a man shot me, I did not see his face it was too dark...And then I woke up here" He nods "Well the nurses say a masked man dropped you off, Any ideas?" I shake my head "No sorry...Maybe the man that shot me felt bad? If he was masked it explains why I couldn't see any of his facial features" He smiles slightly and holds my hand "Your hiding something, What is it?" I groan "I'm not hiding anything Jim...I'm tired and I am in pain" He squeezes my hand slightly "Ok I'll let you rest and I will come and see you tomorrow" I smile "Thanks Jim" I mumble as he walks out. "I'm going to murder Zsasz" I growl and lay down, Not a minute later I fall asleep._

_XX_

_"Miss Volturi?" I open my eyes and a very young nurse is standing beside my bed "Why did you wake me?" I snap and she stands back "U-Uh you have v-visitors" I sit up "Visitors?" She smiles "2 Detectives" I groan "Ok send them in" She nods and walks out._

_A few minutes later Jim and a man with brown hair and a beard walk-in "Hey Jim, Who's this?" I smile at the bearded man he is pretty attractive "This is my partner Detective Harvey Bullock" I smile as Harvey comes over to me and kisses my hand "Nice to meet you..." I laugh and blush "R-Raven Volturi" He smiles an extremely charming smile "Can you remember anything yet?" Harvey asks and I growl a bit "The man was masked! I can't tell you anything else!" I snap "I understand Raven but what about his body?" I smile at Harvey "It was very dark all I saw was a dark figure then he shot me, I am sorry I can't help more" I mumble and pull the drip out "Hey! What are you doing?!" Jim yells "Leaving" I snap and grab my clothes "Your hurt Raven you can't just leave!" I growl and limp over to Jim "I am leaving and I would love to see anyone try and stop me, I am going home and I will heal there" I glare looking Jim in the eyes, I wait for them to try something I really don't want to expose my other parts but I will if I have too "Nurse!" Jim yells and I growl "Miss Volturi?! Get back in bed!" She tries to push me but I look into her eyes "Do not touch me" I compel her and she stands back "What did you just do?" Harvey asks very confused "Nothing she just stopped" I act just as confused as Harvey "Nurse may I have the discharge forms?" She nods and walks out "Raven you can not just leave with a gunshot wound!" Jim yells again "Try me" I growl as the nurse comes back with the forms and hands them to me "Thank you" I smile and start filling them in "Well she is getting fired" Harvey mumbles and I laugh, I finish the forms and go get dressed in the bathroom._

_XX_

_"Something's not right here" Jim mumbles as I walk back into the room "Jim I have had worse injuries than this and I heal best at home, So either keep this losing battle going or give me a ride home" Jim and Harvey discuss it for a few minutes. "Fine, we will give you a ride home...But we will be stopping by daily to check on you" I smile "Deal! Let's go"._

_XX_

_"You did all of this in less than a day?" Harvey asks looking around my loft "You would be surprised what you can do in a couple hours when you are very wealthy" I smile sitting on my sofa with my leg up, "How wealthy are you exactly?" Jim asks as him and Harvey sit down on the other sofa "Extremely...I'll tell you about it another time but right now I'm tired so you 2 can go, Oh and thank you for the ride" They both smile and leave. I teleport into bed and use my powers to change into my PJ's before falling asleep._

_XX_

_"Agh!" I wake up and my leg is killing me! "I wish I could heal you already" I glare at my thigh "Wow I am losing my mind" I mumble and teleport to the kitchen._

_I grab a can of cola and limp to the living room to take some painkillers. Flush! I growl and summon a knife again as I wait for whoever it is to come out "Oh it's just you" I groan as Zsasz walks into the living room "Seriously?" He smirks raised eyebrows "I can't do much with a bullet hole in my leg!" I growl and he sits across from me "What time is it?" I ask massaging my leg "12 Am" He smirks and I blush because he is making it painfully obvious that he is staring at my legs "Ugh I should not have worn shorts" I growl and he laughs "Probably but it is best for your wound" I laugh and yawn "Why are you here? What did you tell Falcone?"_

_"The truth" I raise my eyebrows "You told him you shot me to prove a point?" He glares "Yes and hence why I am here, Falcone has ordered me to help you and look after you until your leg has healed and you are fit for work" I can't help it seeing the look of hate on his face I burst out laughing! "C-Can I call y-you nurse Z-Zsasz?!" I laugh so hard I can't breathe and as I imagine him in nurse outfit I lose it! "HA!" He looks murderous right now "I will shoot you again" He growls and I start coughing from laughing so much "Ow my ribs" I groan calming down "Oh you can't be here during the day I have...people coming to see me" He raises a hairless brow "What people?" He asks "Uh no one" I mumble and smile hoping he will drop it. He sighs "Fine I will just find out when they get here" I groan "Its Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock" He smirks "And what did you tell them?" I shake my head "Nothing about you" He smirks "Good, Now go back to bed" I laugh "Yeah how about no I don't want to deal with those stairs again" I growl and I can not believe I'm doing this "C-Can you help me...please?" I smile sweetly "Ok" Well that was easy. He lifts me up bridal style being careful of my leg and carries me up the stairs, He sets me down gently at the top and I turn to him and look into his almost black eyes "Thank you Zsasz" I smile and slowly put my hand on his arm "Don't mention it" He glares and lifts my hand off of his arm, I blush and shake my head "Sorry" I mumble and limp into bed "I'll be gone before those 2 get here" He says and goes back downstairs, I groan and lay down "Huh I may like him" I laugh and fall asleep._

_I hope you liked Chapter 3!_

_-Ray_


	4. Welcome To Gotham Ch4

_"Raven" I groan and pull the covers over my head "Raven it's Jim and Harvey come on this was the deal" I throw my other pillow at Jim "What time is it? I swear if it is before 12 your dead" It gets very quiet "Uh it's 10 am" Jim says almost too quiet but I caught it "You can live for now" I mumble and sit up, "Morning Sunshine" Harvey smirks at me and I blush "M-Morning Harvey" I smile and slowly move the covers off of my body. "_ Ow _," I grit my teeth and limp over to the stairs "Shit" I sigh and look up at Harvey "Uh H-Harvey?" I smile shyly "Yes Raven?" He smirks "Can you please lift me downstairs?" I_ mumble _looking at the floor "He gently tips my chin up with his finger and thumb "Yeah, Of course. What are you? like 120? 130?" I laugh "Never ask a girl what she weighs" I fake frown and he picks me up bridal style "Yeah about 130" He laughs as I wrap my arms around his neck "Coming Jim?" I ask over Harvey's shoulder "Yeah" He mumbles and follows us downstairs._

_XX_

_Harvey carries me into the kitchen and puts me down beside the kitchen table, He pulls out a second chair and turns it to me so I can rest my leg on it "Thank you Harvey" I smile as he crouches beside me "I'll make some breakfast, You hungry?" I nod and Jim sits on my left side "When do your bandages need to be changed?" I look down and see blood seeping through "Ugh probably today" I groan imagining the ass pain that's gonna be. "Harvey is pretty good with first aid...He can help with your bandages" Jim smiles "Uh if Harvey doesn't mind I could use the help" I smile as Harvey turns to us "I don't mind" He smirks at me and I laugh "Whatcha making anyway? It smells amazing" He hums "You'll find out soon" He sings making Jim and I laugh._

_XX_

_As promised it didn't take long for Harvey to plate the food and bring it over to the table "Eat up" He smiles and I look at the plate of food in front of me. He made scrambled eggs, Sausages, Bacon, And Pancakes "Woah Harvey you didn't have to make so much...What are you doing now?" I ask as he walks back over to the counter "Coffee" He simple says and I am feeling a bit sus about this "Is he always so...Helpful?" I ask and Jim gets a cheeky smile on his face "Not to me" I realize he is serious and I look at Harvey with my head tilted 'Something is afoot here' I start eating as Harvey brings 3 cups of coffee over to the table "Wow this is really good!" I say a little louder than I meant too and now I am blushing like an idiot. "Raven, May I use your bathroom?" Jim asks and I nod "Yeah, It's the 1st door to your right off of the living room" He nods and walks out of the kitchen, I tilt my head a little and continue eating._

  
_"Hey, Raven can I ask you something?" Harvey asks as I take a sip of my coffee "Yeah, Ask away" I smile "I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me? After your leg has healed up obviously" My jaw dropped "I-I would love to" I smile and I am pretty sure I am as red as a tomato, Harvey laughs and a few seconds later Jim walks back in, Looks at me and laughs! "So I take it she said yes?" My eyes go wide "You sneaky little- You planned this didn't you?" Jim and Harvey put their hands up "Uh maybe" Harvey smiles his all too charming smile "Ok I'm not mad" I laugh and continue eating as Jim and Harvey discuss a case._

_XX_

_I finished eating about 10 minutes later and I slowly stand up "Harvey can you go grab the first aid stuff from the bathroom?" I ask and He nods "Sure thing" He smiles and walks out of the kitchen, I turn to Jim "Can you help me to the sofa?" Jim nods and very lightly put his arm around my waist as I limp over to the Sofa "Thank you Jim" I smile sitting down and elevating my leg._

_"I think I have everything, Ready when you are Raven" Harvey smiles kindly kneeling down in front of me "Ugh just get it over with" I groan 'I hate doing things the human way'. I jump as Harvey lightly unwraps the bandages on my thigh and touches the bare skin "That is 1 badass bruise" Harvey smirks and I look at my thigh "Oh wow" I mumble, There_ is _a HUGE black and purple bruise covering my thigh with a gross stitched bullet hole in the middle. I actually feel sick looking at it so I look away until Harvey re-wraps it._

_XX_

_"You can look now" Harvey laughs and I look down at my now freshly bandaged thigh "Thank you Harvey" I smile as he disposes of the old bloody bandages "Your welcome, Here" He hands me some pain killers "Jim can you please get me a cola from the fridge?" Jim nods and goes into the kitchen, "Hey Harvey? You know you don't have to help me right?" He smirks "I know...You have lovely legs by the way" I blush and laugh "Thank you, Oh don't you and Jim have to go to work?" He groans "Sadly yes" I laugh as he pouts "Here you go" Jim smiles handing me a cola. "Thank you, Jim" I take some pain killers and get comfortable as Jim and Harvey get ready to leave "Do you need anything before we leave?" I can see Harvey doesn't want to leave "Um nope I am just going to play my ps3 for a while" He laughs "Have fun" I smile "See ya tomorrow" The both nod and walk out. I use my powers to grab the ps3 controller and put The Last Of Us Game on, I decide to play the online multiplayer for a while._

_XX_

_2 Hours later my stomach growls "Why?!" I groan knowing this is gonna be a pain_ _powers_ _or not, I hear my door creak open and..."Oh, it's just you" I groan as Zsasz walks into the living room "Don't sound too happy, I don't want to be here either" He growls "You know Zsasz life isn't fun with a stick up your ass" I smirk and offer him the controller "Wanna play?" I smile "Fine" He takes the controller and sits on the opposite sofa "How do I play?" He asks, I limp over and sit beside him to show him the buttons as I put his fingers on them_ _"circle is crouch, X is to traverse walls and ladders, Triangle is to pick up stuff, Square is to melee, L2 is sprint, R2 is listen_ _, L1 is aim, R1 is fire, Start is to craft, And the D-pad is to change weapons and crafted weapons, Oh and R1 without aiming reloads your gun and If you have a crafted weapon equipped pressing R1 places it like a proximity bomb, I think that's about it" I smile as the game begins. I am still sitting beside him, He doesn't seem to mind so I get comfy as I watch him play._

_XX_

_"You've never played this before? I do not believe you! Y-You got 17 downs, 17 kills, and no deaths! I can't even do that!" My jaw dropped watching him play the game "I am a professional Hitman remember? I just imagine I am in the game" I scoff and grab the controller "Nope I refuse" I laugh as the game starts._

_XX_

_"See it is not possible! I only got 8 downs, 9 kills, And 5 deaths!" Zsasz smirks as my gamer rage is showing "I'm a natural" He shrugs "Pft natural my ass" I growl and go back to the other sofa BrrGrrDrr! My stomach growls very loudly and I blush "Hungry?" Zsasz asks smirking "Y-Yeah I just need to get the motivation to cook" I groan massaging my thigh, "Uh Z-Zsasz? Can you please help me_ to _the kitchen?" I smile shyly "Fine" He growls and lifts me bridal style again._

_He gently puts me down by the fridge and I smile "Thank you Zsasz" He tilts his head "Any reason why you're only using my last name?" I think for a second "Hm not really" He glares at me "You wouldn't be lying to me again would you?" I groan "I'm not! We aren't exactly friends so I'm using your last name as a formality" I take his silence as an ok and just grab a microwave curry again. *Hey they are amazing from Asda* I put it on cook for 9 minutes and limp over to the table to sit and wait, Again using a second chair for my leg. "Your bandages are clean? Who changed them?" Zsasz asks sitting across from me "Why are you asking me that?" He smirks "No reason, I just know its not an easy thing to do by yourself" I smile "Harvey changed them for me" He nods and plays around with his phone._

_XX_

_Ping! "Ugh finally" I mumble and stand up "I'll get it" Zsasz growls and makes me sit back down "T-Thank you" I smile as Zsasz plates the food and sets it in front of me "Don't mention it, If it wasn't for Falcone's orders I wouldn't be doing any of this. And I can't wait until your leg is healed so I don't have to deal with you anymore" He glares and walks back into the living room. "I can't wait to get my revenge" I mumble and eat my food._

_XX_

_!0 Minutes later I finish my food painfully aware of Zsasz glaring at me, I slowly get up and hobble over to the sink with my plate. I grab 2 cups and make Me and Zsasz a coffee._

_XX_

_"Shit" I groan I did not think this through, I have a cup in each hand but I need to hold onto something when I walk. If I could use my powers this wouldn't be a problem, I look up and almost drop the cups! Zsasz is leaning against the kitchen wall smirking "What are you smirking at?!" I snap and regret it as he gets a scary look in his eyes However I am saved by his phone ringin- Wait is that seriously Funkytown?! I start giggling as he walks out to take the call...WAIT! I'm still stuck!_

_XX_

_A few minutes later Zsasz walks back in "Fine I give up, Can you please take your coffee?" He smirks and takes his cup "Am I allowed to ask about your call?" He puts his free hand around my waist "No" He smirks and helps me to the sofa "Thank you again" I groan getting comfy on the sofa "Whatever" He sits down and we drink our coffee's in silence._

_"So I was thinking, Can you please take me to a shelter?" He raises a hairless brow "You couldn't even walk with 2 cups, How are you going to manage a pet?" I scoff "I'll figure it out when I get it, Plus my leg isn't feeling too bad" He puts his cup down on the table and sits uncomfortably close to me "If it's not that bad you can go to work" I growl and try to move away but he grabs my good leg "W-What are y-you doing!?" I blush as he starts running his hand up my thigh "You know it would be a shame to damage this leg too" I snap and grab his hand shoving it off my thigh "I just want a pet for company! You're supposed to be helping me" He groans "Fine go get dressed" I smile "Thank you! Um, Can you help me upstairs please?" He glares and suddenly picks me up again._

_He puts me down at the foot of my bed "Are your sofa's, Sofa beds?" He asks as I sit down "Uh y-yeah, Why?" I tilt my head "Stand up" I do as he says and he grabs my quilt "What are you doing!?" He says nothing as he takes my quilt downstairs, I sit back down and wait._

_A few clicks and bangs later he walks back up the stairs and grabs my pillows "I won't come up again until your dressed and yell for me" I nod as he walks back down the stairs. Since he can't see me I use my powers to change into some Black shorts, A black tank top, And some flat black sandals. I conjure a purse, Bag, And a fair bit of money "Zsasz!I'm done!" Zsasz comes back upstairs and looks me up and down "Your not covering your leg?" I shrug "Any pressure on it hurts, So I'm staying with shorts" He nods "Oh what did you do with my pillows and quilt?" I asked crossing my arms. "I made your bed on the sofa, Saves me carrying you all the time" I smirk "B-But my clothes are up here" He glares "I'll bring some down later" He picks me up and carries me back downstairs "I-I can manage to the car-"_

_"You just lock the door, I am not waiting on your snail pace" I nod "O-Ok"._

_XX_

_We arrive at a shelter about 30 minutes later "Do you have a breed in mind?" Zsasz asks "No just whatever one I feel a bond with, Can we go in?" I smile and open the door "Woah" I almost fell but Zsasz is really fast "Slow down" He growls and I blush feeling_ _his hand squeeze my hip, "S-Sorry" I mumble expecting him to let go of my hip but instead he wraps his whole arm around my waist! I take a breath and walk inside the shelter with Zsasz._

_"Good Afternoon! How may I help you?" A middle-aged woman greets us "Hi, I'm looking to adopt a pup or an older dog I'm not really bothered on age" I smile and see her look at my thigh "Oh, That looks painful, May I ask what happened?" She looks at Zsasz "I was attacked a few nights ago, I was walking home and a masked man shot me in the thigh" She nods with a sad smile "Good thing you have your boyfriend to support you" I laugh "Yeah, I would be lost without him, Isn't that right baby?" I look up at Zsasz and see him smirk "Of course Little Bird" He squeezes my waist a little too hard and I cough "So! May I see the pups?" She laughs "Of course, Follow me" I glare at Zsasz behind the woman's back but he just smirks as we follow her._

_XX_

_I'm gonna die! There are so many cuties! 'I won't get picked I never do, No one wants a runt' I hear whimpering and I tear up "I-Is there a runt here?" I ask and she looks surprised "Y-Yes, This way" She leads me to a cage in the corner "May I go in?" She nods and opens the door "Can you manage Little Bird?" Zsasz asks still playing boyfriend "Y-Yeah" I limp inside the cage and sit on the floor, I click my tongue and wait for the pup to come out._

_'No one ever wants me, I have nothing to offer' It's a little girl "Come on out little one I won't hurt you" I wait and slowly but surely a little ball of fur walks toward me with its head down. "Hi Little one_ _" I say in a baby voice, She is a little girl maybe around 16 weeks and a Husky/ Collie mix, 1 Blue eye and 1 brown eye. She is beautiful! "Come here girl, I promise I won't hurt you" She slowly approaches me and I let her sniff me for a few minutes._

_XX_

_"ARF!" 5 Minutes have passed and she is jumping around playing! She is very smart for being a pup she knows to avoid my leg. 'I'm so happy! Please take me with you!' She's adorable! I turn to the woman "I'll take her" Little one goes nuts! Barking, Jumping, And licking me. "I have to make you aware being a runt she has some medical issues and it won't be cheap to keep her healthy" I smile "I'll take her" I say again firmly "Ok lift her and we will go do the paperwork" I smile and lift the pup as Zsasz helps me up "Thank you...Baby" I smile as we head to the office area._

_XX_

_"Ok last question, Do you have a name for her?" I think for a second and hold her out like a baby "What do you think about Lily?" I smile "Arf! Arf!" I laugh "Lily it is" I smile as he licks me and we finish up the paperwork._

_"Here is a leash for you to get her home, Bye Lily have a wonderful life" I smile as we walk out to the car. I put Lily in the back of the car and close the door, Zsasz traps me between the car and his body "Baby huh?" He smirks and leans in close to me "Z-Zsasz! W-What are you doing!?"I blush as he puts his lips to my ear "Next time you get close to me You better be prepared for more than pet names" He growls into my ear making me shiver and nod as he opens my door for me. I get in the car and Lily hops onto my lap "I can't manage shopping so just take me home and I will order by phone for same day delivery" Zsasz nods and starts driving._

_XX_

_20 Minutes later we get back to my loft and as I put Lily on the floor she goes crazy exploring. "Zsasz you have been with me all day, Want dinner?" I ask limping to my kitchen "Just coffee, I'll eat later" I nod and make Zsasz a coffee, I also make some chicken for Lily._

_I give Zsasz his coffee and secretly use my powers to cool down the chicken for Lily "Here ya go, Lily" I put the chicken down to her in a bowl obviously and she digs in. "Ok, Phone call" I mumble going back to the living room, I sit on the sofa and call the pet store._

_XX_

_I order everything I need and I told them if they can get it to me in maybe 3 hours I will pay triple the price of everything._

_"When do you have to leave?" I ask Zsasz as I put my phone on the table "I'll wait until your pet stuff gets here" He glares "You don't have to" I smile a little and he smirks "Your awfully close to me Raven" I realize what he means and I jump back "I-I meant you can leave if you want, You don't have to stay and help" I mumble as Lily hops up on the sofa bed 'I'm so sleepy, I love my new home' I smile and turn the TV on while we wait. "Hey, Zsasz?" I smirk "What?" He glares "You know I've still to get even for my leg right?" He laughs "I look forward to it" I laugh as we fall into a comfortable silence._

_XX_

_Around 2 and a half hours later there is a knock at my door, I try and stand up but Zsasz pushes me back down "Sit" I growl but stay sitting "Lily stay" I say just as she was about to run for the door. About 3 men follow Zsasz into the loft with bags and boxes "Zsasz money upstairs, Bag on my desk" He nods and goes upstairs "Arf!" Lily barks playfully at the men "Aw who's a cute pup?" 1 of the men smiles and smirks at me, I flash my eyes "Look at me like that again and you're dead...Got it?" He vigorously nods "Yess Miss, Won't happen again" I smile as Zsasz comes back down the stairs with the money, As soon as he gives the man the money he bolts outside and drives away "What the hell was that?" Zsasz asks confused "Beats me, Maybe they don't like dogs?" I shrug "You lied?" He glares "No I didn't...Ok fine he gave me a very sexual_ _look and I told him you would not hesitate to shoot him if I asked you too" He nods "Well that explains it" He smirks "I'll help you set up the puppy stuff" I smile and he nods._

_XX_

_An hour later we got beds, Puppy pads, And food/Water bowls set up. We set a lot of toys around the loft and I put the food and treats away. I try and get up from the floor but struggle "Zsasz can you help me?" I groan as he walks over to me smirking "Hm I was thinking maybe I will help you, If you kiss me" My eyes go wide "Y-You what? Why?" I stutter and he laughs "Relax I'm kidding" He continues to laugh as he helps me up and over to the sofa bed "Do me a favour and try not to get stuck again" I laugh "Thanks Zsasz_ ,  _Your_ _helpful as always" He smirks as I get into bed and rest my leg "Lily up" She jumps up on the bed and lays beside me "See you tomorrow" I smile as Zsasz leaves "Good Night Lily" I mumble and doze off._

_End Of Chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it._

_-Ray_


	5. Welcome To Gotham Ch5

___"Arf!Grrr!Arf!" I bolt up in bed "Ow" I groan that sent a shock of pain up my leg and right to my wound, "Raven help!" I laugh as Lily has a hold of Jim's trouser leg "Lily come here! They are friendlies" She lets go of Jim and jumps up beside me. "You got a dog? And you managed to set up the sofa bed? How?" Harvey asks sitting on the opposite sofa "I had a friend come to visit, He helped me set everything up" Harvey nods and Jim sits beside him "A friend? I thought you didn't know anyone in Gotham?" I smile slightly annoyed "I don't, He's not from Gotham. I called him and he offered to come to town to help me out" I growl and Jim nods, "So the dog? What's the deal?" Harvey asks as Lily jumps up on him "I wanted a companion...This loft gets very quiet and lonely" I smirk at Harvey and he smirks back "She's cute" Harvey winks at me and I feel my face get very hot "Uh yeah" I mumble and hold my head as I feel dizzy "Raven? You ok?" I lay back and groan "I don't feel too good" Harvey comes over to me and touches my forehead "Your really warm and really pale, When did you last eat?" He asks and I think for a minute._

_"Uh, L-Lunch yesterday...Whoops" I laugh innocently "Well that's not healthy" Harvey Smirks and heads to the kitchen, Jim stays on the other sofa and plays with Lily._

_XX_

_15 Minutes later Harvey places a plate of scrambled eggs on my good leg "Thank you_ _Harvey, I owe you" I smile and dig in._

_"So Raven, Me and Harvey have been thinking. How would you feel about a friend of mine coming over to help you?" I tilt my head "I saw Harvey smirk when you said friend..." I smile as Jim looks at Harvey "Ok fine, She's kind of my girlfriend and she's a doct-"_

_"I don't need help!" I snap harshly cutting him off, "Raven. You've been forgetting to eat, You don't get around very well on your own, You need help when Harvey and I aren't here" I glare and look into his eyes "I do not need any help" This is frustrating "At least meet her" I growl "Fine, But she needs to be gone by 6 pm I like my me time at night" Jim nods "Ok! I'll go call her" He smiles and walks into the kitchen "Ugh I hate pushy people" I growl and I hear Harvey laugh "Try working with him" He smirks making me laugh, I stretch and cringe as I smell my body odor "Ew I need a bath" I groan putting my arms down and I get an idea "Hey Harvey?" I smile sweetly "Yes Raven?"_

_"Um, If I p-put on a bikini or something can you h-help me into the bath?" His face goes a little red "You sure? We haven't even had a date yet?" I laugh "Harvey I'm sure, Maybe because your a cop but I trust you" He smiles "Ok Lee will be here in about 30 minutes, She will check your wound and you in general" I nod "Well Harvey! Looks like seeing my body will have to wait" I laugh as both Jim and Harvey's Jaw's drop, Lily starts running and playing around the loft. I laugh as we wait for this 'Lee'._

_XX_

_40 Minutes later there is a knock at my door and Jim goes and answers it._

_Lily actually stayed put this time, Jim walks over to the sofa with a very pretty brown-haired woman. "Hi I'm Dr. Leslie Tompkins, But just call me Lee" I smile "Hi I'm Raven Volturi" She tilts her head "Volturi? Are you Italian?" I smile "_   
_Sì, sono Italiano" (Yes I am Italian) She laughs "Lo sapevo!"(I knew it!) Harvey and Jim look very confused about this._

_Lee looks down at Lily "Go say hi" I tell Lily in a baby voice and she goes and greets Lee. I laugh as she jumps and barks playfully "What's her name?" Lee asks laughing "Lily" I smile._

_XX_

_A few minutes of playing later Lily jumps up beside me and I turn to Lee "I need help with a bath before you change my bandages, I did ask Harvey to help me but I suppose a girl is better" I laugh, She nods "Where do you keep your bikinis?" She asks with a smirk "Um closet, Middle shelf, Upstairs" She nods and goes up to my room, "Hey Jim?" I smile "Yes?" He looks confused "You and Lee are cute together" Harvey and I laugh at Jim blushing as we wait._

_XX_

_A couple of minutes later Lee comes downstairs with a plain black bikini in her hands "Ok Boys, Face the wall! I'll watch them while you change" She winks and hands me the bikini "Thank you" I smile and she turns around._

_I use my powers to change and wait a few more seconds "I'm done" I mumble feeling a little exposed, Thankfully Lee faces Jim and Harvey to the kitchen before helping me to the bathroom._

_XX_

_An hour later and I am sitting on the toilet with a towel wrapped around my body, The bath went pretty well and Lee is about to dry my leg and change the bandages. "I don't have to tell you this will probably hurt"  I laugh "I know" As she goes to work._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later my wound is Re-Wrapped and I am waiting on Lee bringing me some PJ's, I told her Shorts for my leg and I obviously didn't tell her this but I am going to use my powers to dry my hair when they leave. "Ok here is your PJ's and I will be just outside the door"  Lee smiles and leaves._

_I use my powers to change into the black and grey flannel shorts and Black longsleeved top Lee picked out "I'm done!" I yell slightly and Lee comes back in "Harvey fed Lily for you, let's go" I smile and nod as she helps me limp back to the...Folded...Away...Sofa Bed. Shit Zsasz won't be happy, I sit on the sofa and Harvey sits beside me "Thanks for feeding Lily" I smile "Your Welcome, You can put your legs over me if you want" I smirk and slowly lift my legs onto his "This feels nice" I mumble as the pain fades, Lily hops up beside me and Harvey while Jim and Lee sit on the other sofa together. I put the TV on "Arf!" Lily barks happily as all 5 of us settle into a comfortable silence and watch TV._

_XX_

_"Harvey?" I ask breaking the silence "Yes Ma Lady?" I laugh "Wanna help me make coffee?" He nods "Of course" And helps me over to the kitchen counter._

_"How is your leg?" Harvey asks Grabbing 4 cups "The bruise looks a lot better, The bullet hole hurts like a bitch. Lee said whoever shot me had to have known what they were doing to have missed the bone completely" Harvey thinks for a minute "SON OF A BITCH!"  Harvey yells making me jump "Jim! Get in here!" What is he doing?! "Harvey why are you yelling?" Jim groans walking into the kitchen "ZSASZ!" My heart pounds "What about him?" Jim asks "He has to be the one that shot Raven! Lee told Raven whoever shot her had to have known what they were doing to have missed the bone. Zsasz is a hitman he also had an agenda against You and Raven! Motive!" Oh no...I do a spell on myself to make me pass out "Uh guys I-" The spell works and everything goes black._

_XX_

_"Ugh" I groan holding my head and sitting up slowly, "Raven? Are you ok?" Lee asks flashing a light in my eyes "Doc I know you're trying to help but If you don't get that light out of my face I will break your fingers" I growl as the pain fades "I only just noticed your eyes, Can you tell me about them?" She asks standing back a bit "Jim and I have been wondering about those too" Harvey smiles kindly at me "It is a genetic mutation. My dad and uncle have them while my m-mother has purple eyes so it is kind of a family thing" The 3 of them nod and just mentioning my mother has made me extremely...Annoyed "I need you guys to leave, My mother is a very touchy subject and I am ever so slightly annoyed right now. And trust me an annoyed me is not a me you wanna be around" Jim and Lee nod while Harvey walks over to me and Hugs me slightly "I'll see you tomorrow" I smile and nod as they leave. Not worried about containing my powers I start crying and a few things shake, Lily cuddles up to me as I fall asleep crying._

_XX_

_"Arf!" I'm woken up by Lily playing with...Zsasz? "Leave Zsasz" I groan sitting up "Hm sorry didn't catch that" He smirks standing up, Slightly losing my temper I stand up barely on 2 legs "I said you need to leave Zsasz" I growl trying not to flash my eyes "Would if I could but bosses orders" He clicks his tongue "I want to talk to Falcone, Call him" He raises a hairless brow "No don't think I will" I teleport his phone into my hand "Fine, I'll do it for you" I show him the phone and his smirk vanishes "How did you do that?" He says a little too calmly "I know how to pickpocket" I sit down and he snatches his phone back "Hey!" I yell a bit too loud "Do you want me to call Falcone or not?" I growl but stay quiet as he dials the number._

_"Boss, The girl wants to talk to you" Zsasz mumbles into the phone "I'll put her on" He hands the phone to me._

_R: Hello Carmine._

_C: Miss Volturi, How are you doing?_

_R: I'm fine but Zsasz needs to leave._

_C: Why is that?_

_R: Gordon and Bullock know he shot me. I didn't tell them, After Gordon's girlfriend looked at my wound they figured it out._

_C: They will never know Victor has been at your house._

_R: They are a lot smarter than you think._

_C: Oh I have no doubt about that. However, Victor Zsasz is a professional hitman it is his job not to leave tracks. Goodbye Miss Volturi!_

_Falcone hangs up and I hand the phone to Zsasz "I'm stuck with you" I glare and put my legs on the sofa. "Uh, why is the bed away?" Zsasz asks head tilted "I don't know" I groan closing my eyes, A few seconds of silence and I feel his hand on my leg "What the hell are you doing?!" I snap eyes now open "Nothing" I watch him very carefully as he gets dangerously close to my wound and I panic because I know what he is going to do "N-No Zsasz please!" I yell and try to move away from him "Are you going to try and make me leave?" He freaking purrs rubbing my thigh "N-No I won't I p-promise" Honestly I can probably deal with the pain if he presses onto it but my main issue right now is that my thighs are very sexually sensitive and he is touching my bare sexually sensitive thighs...I'm aroused. He puts pressure on my thigh to stop me moving and it works, I freeze! "Z-Zsasz? C-Can you please let me go?" I mumble shaking a lot "Are you sure you want me to?" He's toying with me now, So I decide to toy with him too._

_I steady my nerves and slowly put my hand on his thigh "Hmm" He hums watching me and I smile squeezing his thigh a little. "You're getting awfully close to me Zsasz" I smirk head tilted slightly, He growls and leans in toward me only stopping a few inches from my face "You better choose your next move very carefully Little Bird" Zsasz says looking into my eyes. I don't know what to do! I don't want things to get awkward...Well more awkward than this anyway "Uh I um, Can you please get off of me" I start blushing and moving away as much as I physically can "Of course" He groans a little too sexually! He gets off of me and goes back to playing with Lily "Oh about the bed? I'll fix it before I leave" He is so weird! "O-Ok thank you" I smile and watch them play well more Lily._

_XX_

_30 Minutes later my stomach growls and I notice Lily's bowl is also empty "Shit" I mumble and catch Zsasz glaring at me "What?!" He snaps standing up "Can you help me to the kitchen? I'm hungry and I'm sure Lily is too" I stand up and start limping toward the kitchen as he says nothing "Fine!" He groans and puts his hand on my waist._

_He lets me go at the counter "Can you hand me her food bowl please?" I take the food container out of the cupboard "Here" He hands me the bowl "Thank you" I smile and pour dog food into the bowl "Arf!" Lily barks excitedly as Zsasz puts the bowl back down on the floor, Wow he is actually being helpful "Zsasz?" I ask with my hand on my hip "Yes?" He says a little too nicely "Why are you being so helpful? Don't tell me I'm growing on you?" I smirk "It is my job at the moment remember? Bosses orders" I don't even know what to say about that._

_I start making my food, A turkey and cheese sandwich. I make Zsasz one too and also make 2 coffee's "Here" I hand him his sandwich on a plate and his coffee "Pft" My jaw drops! I made him food and coffee and all I get is a 'Pft!' "Wait!"  I yell and he turns to me "What? I was going to the table" He smirks putting his food and coffee on the table "P-Please help me with mine?" I smile and he groans "Fine..." I limp to the table and he gets my plate and cup for me._

_We sit at the table and I put my leg up on a chair as usual "You had a bath? Don't tell me you let 'Them' see you naked" I choke on my coffee "N-No! Of course Not! Jim's doctor girlfriend Lee helped me!" I glare "She's the one who told you the guy...Me that shot you knew what he/ I was doing?" I nod "Huh Docs smart" He laughs and I start eating._

_XX_

_After we finish eating I look at Zsasz "Do you wanna play a game on the PS3 with me?" I blush a bit "Sure, What game?" I smile "Hm, What about Resident Evil 6?" He nods and stands up "Lets's do it" I laugh as he helps me over to the sofa._

_I sit on the sofa and get somewhat comfortable as he puts the game in and grabs 2 controllers. "Don't worry it tells you the buttons" I laugh as I see him looking at the manual, He glares at me and sits beside me...Thighs touching! I take a breath and we start playing._

_"BEHIND YOU! ZOOMBIE! SHOOT IT!" I yell my gaming panic coming out "I GOT IT!" He yells back wow color me surprised "Ayy we did it! Hight five!" I laugh and put my hand up "We did chapter 1" He laughs and high fives me! "Ok, I will get your bed fixed up" I yawn "Huh it's late" Lily jumps up beside me as I watch Zsasz fix the bed._

_XX_

_A few minutes later he finishes setting the bed up and helps me over to it "Get in bed" I laugh "Ok nurse Zsasz" I laugh and as I am about to get into bed he grabs my hips from behind "Z-Zsasz?" I take a deep breath and he slowly turns me around "You have no idea how much I want to hurt you right now" He groans in my ear " In a good way or a bad way?" I smirk and he growls " Maybe both but then I would have to be around you longer" He moves away from me "Go to bed" I slowly get into bed and lay down "Night Zsasz" I mumble and fall asleep._

_End of Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_-Ray_


	6. Welcome To Gotham Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't find Jerome's age so I just went with how old Cameron Monaghan was that year.

_"Arf!Arf!" I am woken up by Lily jumping on my legs? Wait why is there no pain!? I throw the covers off of my body and use my powers to take the bandages off "SHIT!" The wound has healed completely, I grab my phone and check the time. 9 Am "Ok normal people in this situation call a doctor...Lee!" I call Jim and hope Lee is close by._

_J: Hello?_

_R: Hey Jim! It's Raven...Is Lee around?_

_J: Uh she's not with me right now, Why?_

_R: Oh I have an issue with my wound, I need Lee's opinion._

_J: Harvey and I will be by soon, I can bring Lee with us._

_R: That's perfect! Thanks Jim._

_I hang up and use my powers to grab my Laptop. "Where does a girl find a hitman...Dark Web" I mumble and get to work._

_XX_

_"Found you" I have been on the dark web for about 10 minutes and I have finally found a number for Zsasz, I take out my phone and call him.  
R: Zsasz?_

_?: Who is this? Who is my target?_

_R: It's uh Raven..._

_?: Raven? As in pain in my ass?  
_

_I laugh._

_R: Yup that's me! You know I had to get your number from the dark web?_

_Z: Well I am a hitman, What did you expect? A Facebook page?_

_"Definitely Zsasz" I laugh._

_R: Well to be fair I wasn't expecting your ringtone to be Funkytown, So why not?_

_Z: Why did you text me? You know you can be arrested for talking to a hitman on the dark web, Right?_

_2R: But I'm not hiring you...I thought I should have a way to contact you in case of an emergency._

_Z: Aw is someone getting attached?_

_I can already tell he is smirking!_

_R: Don't flatter yourself._

_Z: You have already gotten close to me hm...3 times now If there is a 4th I won't hesitate._

_I blush and close my laptop as there are 3 rapid knocks on my door, I throw the covers back over my legs "Come in!" I yell and wait as Jim, Harvey, And Lee walk in._

_"Morning" Harvey smiles and I feel a little bad because Harvey is so sweet and nice and I do like him, "So I have a slight issue with my wound" Lee looks curious "What do you mean?" She asks "Uh W-Well it's gone" I stutter and Harvey laughs "This is a joke right? It hasn't even been a week" I sigh and stand up "Look no wound at all" I show them my leg and I walk around " W-What!? How is that possible?" Harvey and Jim start talking and whispering to Lee. "I have no idea, Raven may I take some blood?" I nod as far as I know my blood is not affected by my powers, "I'll be right back my bag is in the car!" And she bolts out of the door! I notice Harvey is staring at my legs "Uh Harvey?" He looks at me "Eyes up here" I laugh as his cheeks are now a bright shade of pink "Sorry" He mumbles and I sit down "Ah I can finally cross my legs!" I smile and grab my phone to text Zsasz._

_R: Jim, Harvey, And Lee are here._

_Z: Already? I get Jimbow and Harvey but why the doctor?_

_R: Uh my leg was super painful so she brought me stronger pain killers._

_Z: I'll be there around 7, Let me know when they leave._

_R: Will do._

_"Raven?" I look up at Jim "What's up?" He sits down beside me "We got a look at the bullet and It is untraceable so I am 100% Positive Victor Zsasz shot you, He has the motive but I can't do a thing unless you let me look into this and possibly bring him in" I laugh "Do you really think Zsasz will just come in with you? I don't know him but I know a hitman is almost never arrested" Jim sighs "What do you want to do?" I shrug "Just leave it alone, I don't have the wound anymore anyway so it is pointless and I have nothing to show against him" Oh that reminds me "Harvey?" I ask with the most innocent smile ever "Yes Raven?" He smirks "Well remember what you asked me when my leg healed?" And the smirk gets bigger "You still want to go on the date?" I nod "Of course!"_

_"I got my bag!" Lee barges in and runs over to me "Ready when you are Doc" I laugh and let her do her thing._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later Lee packs away her stuff and the vials of my blood, I turn to Harvey "So about that date?" I smirk "How's Saturday sound?" 3 days away "That's perfect, Can I have your number?" He nods and puts his number in my phone "Thanks Harvey" I take my phone and I notice he let his hand purposely linger on mine "So, What are we doing today?" I ask both Jim and Harvey "We actually have to leave, We're in the middle of a murder case" My brain goes a little crazy "Oh murder tell me more" Harvey laughs "Jim and Lee went on a date to the circus and a fight broke out, After speaking to the Ringmaster they went outside and the Snake dancer was found dead" I sit up on my knees "Are there any suspects?" Jim nods "Both Lovers and possibly her son" I tilt my head "Son?" Harvey nods "Yeah he's actually about your age, His name is Jerome Valeska" I mean he's not really my age "Wow, You know I could help out if you want? I'm good at getting people to open up" Jim shakes his head "It won't be possible, Your not a cop or anything to do with the GCPD" I laugh "Yeah that's true but I am the only one that stayed and helped you survive with Zsasz, Do you seriously think they will stop me? That would only make the GCPD look bad" Harvey laughs looking pretty impressed "She has a point we can always bring her in as a consultant on the case or something" I like Harvey even more now, "I'll see what I can do" Jim mumbles quietly knowing Harvey and I are right "Yay!"_

_They get a call a few seconds later and after talking for about 5 minutes they say goodbye and leave._

_XX_

_I head to the kitchen picking up Lily's bowl on the way "Let's celebrate my leg healing while we can...What do you say? Extra chicken?" I say in a baby voice "Arf!Arf!" Lily jumps around in a circle, I use my powers to get Lily her chicken and fresh water. I put her bowls back down on the mats and she digs in "Ok now what should I make?" I mumble looking in the fridge. I decide to make sunny side up eggs, Bacon, Sausage, And a cup of coffee._

_XX_

_Around 25 Minutes later I finish cooking, Plate the food, Make my coffee, Grab my phone, And Laptop, Then finally sit down at the kitchen table. I watch my favorite YouTuber Pyschadelicsnake playing Fatal Frame 2 as I eat. I check my phone and I remember I have to text Zsasz "You know what? I'm gonna try a call"._

_Z: What!?"_

_R: Wow someone got grumpy fast._

_Z: Maybe I just don't like you._

_R: Oh I know you just see me as a 'Pain in your ass'...Was it? Anyway, I only called to tell you Jim, Harvey, And Lee left about 30 minutes ago._

_Z: Ok you told me bye._

_He just hung up on me! "Dick" I growl and go back to eating and watching the video._

_XX_

_I finished my food and coffee within the first 15 Minutes and the other 45 was just watching the game. I put my cup and plate in the sink, I use my powers to send my phone and Laptop up to my room, I go into the living room to grab my bedding._

_I grab my quilt in my arms and use my powers to carry my pillows as I head upstairs, I make my bed and of course Lily hops up on it and starts playing. I change into Grey PJ flannel shorts and A long sleeved top, I go back downstairs and use my powers to put the sofa bed away 'I'm so happy my owner's leg is better!'  I smile and pick up Lily "Let's go and hang out in my room huh?" I laugh as she licks my face and carry her upstairs._

_I grab a pillow and put my laptop on it as I sit on my bed "Maybe I should write a journal?" I ask myself and Lily "Arf!" I laugh "I'll take that as a yes" I start typing up what happened the first day I got here._

_XX_

_Click. I look at the time and it's only 6 Pm "Hello?!" I yell and wait to be fair if it is Zsasz he wouldn't tell me, So I put my leg on the pillow and wait._

_"Did you get stuck up here!?" Zsasz laughs coming up the stairs "Um maybe" Shit what do I do!? "Your wearing trousers?" He knows somethings wrong "Uh I was cold" Oh no he comes over and sits on the bed beside me "Your very red Little Bird, You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" I take a breath "No I'm just nervous with you so close to me" He smirks and puts his hand on my leg slowly getting closer to my thigh "OK! I lied!" I push his hand off of my thigh and move to the other side of the bed "My leg healed" The smirk vanishes and he looks crazy " I KNEW IT! YOU DID SOMETHING!" He yells standing up "NO I DIDN'T! SHOOT ME AGAIN IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" I yell back and he smirks "Nope! Get dressed because now you need to explain this to Falcone" I shake my head "I'll make you a deal, Fight me. If I win I don't go to Falcone, If you win I go and tell him everything" And there is that creepy smile again "Deal" I put Lily in her travel cage so she doesn't get hurt and we head downstairs to the open space._

_He takes off his Jacket and guns before laying them on the sofa, He is now in his shirt, Jeans and boots. We make our way to the middle of the floor and get ready._

_I throw the first punch and he easily blocks it by grabbing my arm, Spinning me around and pushing his chest into my back "Aw did someone lie about being able to fight?" He mocks me as he lets go of my arms, I laugh and sweep his feet out from under him "No I was bed bowned remember?" I smirk as he gets up "Ok" He growls and lunges at me I block all but 1 of his rapid punches "AGH!" His fist hit my nose and I felt it break "Don't touch me!" I yell as he is about to walk over to me, I groan and put my nose back in place before standing up "You haven't won yet" I groan and get ready for round 2._

_He throws the first punch this time but I can feel him pulling his punches...So I snap I punch him in the face while he is off guard and it knocks him to the ground "Don't pull your punches!" I yell and wait for him to get up, He spits out blood and his eyes have changed to a look of pure anger "Fine" He seethes and lunges at me again, This time its punch after punch and I can barely keep up! His fist connects with my jaw and I fall to the floor but he is not done...He grabs my throat and slams my back down on the floor "What the hell are you doing!?" I gasp and he realizes what he's done as he lets go of me "I win" He simply says and I run upstairs, Grab Lily and stand at the back of the room. When I was decorating this room I installed a panic button and when I push the button an alarm will sound very loud and a metal wall will drop down, I will push it if he comes anywhere near me._

_"You better be getting dressed!" He yells from the bottom of the stairs "No! I am not going anywhere with you!" He thunders up the stairs and glares at me "We had a deal" I back away "Yeah that was before you almost killed me!" He tilts his head but I continue "If you come any closer I will push this panic button" He raises his hairless eyebrows "A panic button, Really?" I nod "Prove it" I smirk and push the button, The wall drops and the alarm blares throughout the loft! I make Lily temporarily deaf so it doesn't hurt her ears and Zsasz bolts downstairs, I sit on the floor and wait for police to come I am done with Zsasz._

_End Of chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed it I know it has been a while._

_-Ray_

 

 

 


	7. Welcome To Gotham Part 7

_After the first 5 minutes, I put a soundproofing spell on myself and Lily, I give her back her hearing as the police show up._

_An officer looks through the window of the panic room wall and runs back downstairs to get back up I assume._

_I undo my spells and push the button again to stop the alarms and lift the metal wall "Raven!" wait, Harvey? "Harvey!?" He runs up the stairs and I run over to him and hug him, Tears flowing now "H-Harvey! Z-Zsasz almost killed me!" I sob into his chest and I hear more people coming up the stairs. "Raven?" Jim walks up the stairs last "W-Why are you both here?" I ask pulling away from Harvey "We heard the officers talking about an alarm from your address, so we rushed over" I smile "T-Thank you" I calm down a bit and wipe my eyes "I'm going to need to ask you some questions miss" Jim walks over to the officer "Myself and Detective Bullock will handle this" The officer nods and walks downstairs "Ok Raven we just need to ask the basic questions first" I nod "I know" He asks me all of the usual personal information and such, Obviously I lied about my date of birth. However, everything else is pretty much truthful._

_XX_

_"Ok, are you comfortable enough to come to the GCPD for an examination?" I nod "Uh yeah I just need to get dressed" Jim and Harvey nod before walking back downstairs._

_I get dressed in Black leggings, A White tank top, A black hoodie, And converse. I put a leash on Lily and walk downstairs "I-I'm ready" I mumble walking over to Harvey, "You sure you want to do this? We can call Lee to come here" He says looking into my eyes "I'm sure" He puts his hand out and I take it as we walk out._

_XX_

_We get to the GCPD about 20 Minutes later and Harvey walks me into one of the nicer back rooms._

_"Take a seat, Jim and I will be back soon" I nod and sit down. Harvey walks out and I let Lily off the leash to play while we wait._

_XX_

_Maybe 5 Minutes later Jim walks into the room with Harvey and I have decided I'm going to come clean about Zsasz and Falcone. "Tell us what happened Raven" Jim smiles kindly "I'm going to tell you everything and both of you will probably hate me" They motion for me to continue._

_"The night I got my loft Zsasz showed up around 8 pm and he told me his boss wanted to talk to me about the GCPD stunt, And not going wasn't an option. He took me to meet Falcone and after we spoke for a while he offered me a job as his housekeeper, I felt pressured to accept the offer so I said yes. Zsasz was driving me home and he was asking me questions, I lied and he shot me in the leg" I wait for them to process this._

_"So Zsasz did shoot you?" I nod "Yes and I was scared so I covered for him" Jim nods "Go on"._

_"12 Am the night you and Harvey dropped me off Zsasz showed up and told me Falcone ordered him to help me since he shot me. The next day a couple of hours after you left he showed up again and I won't lie he was being pretty nice to me, He took me to get Lily and helped me get everything set up" I see Harvey give me an odd look "The day you, Lee, And Harvey came to my house and figured out it was Zsasz I told him to leave and that I didn't want him around anymore. I got him to call Falcone and Falcone said 'Zsasz is not a professional hitman for nothing, He doesn't leave tracks' So I was still having Zsasz at my house. And then my leg healed...He told me I had to go and explain this to Falcone, I did a very stupid thing and I told him 'Fight me' But I didn't mean a real fight, And if I won I wouldn't have to go to Falcone but if I lost I would go and explain everything. It started fine I threw a punch and he blocked it, I swept his feet out from under him and then he punched me in the face and broke my nose. After that he started pulling his punches and I got mad about it so I punched him in the jaw and that's when he snapped, He started throwing rapid punches and I wasn't able to block the last one...He hit me in the face and I fell to the floor but he wouldn't stop he grabbed my throat and slammed me onto the ground a few more times, He stopped eventually and said 'I win' And then I ran upstairs and pushed the panic button" I wait while they talk it through in the corner._

_They sit back down a few minutes later "Why did you hide this so long? You had to have known he was a bad guy" I tear up again "I-I don't know I was scared a-and I d-didn't know what he would do, This was a risk and I'm terrified of what he is going to do now" Harvey sits beside me "You need to be examined by Lee for your back and nose" I nod "O-Ok" He stays with me as Jim leaves. I turn to Harvey "Do you hate me now?" I ask and he scoffs "No not at all, I know how scary Zsasz can be" I smile "Thank you Harvey, That's good to know" I lay my head on his shoulder and we fall into a comfortable silence._

_XX_

_10 Minutes later Lee and Jim walk-in "Raven do you want to come with me so I can check your back?" I nod "Y-Yeah, Sure" I mumble and follow Lee to the examination room._

_We walk into a small room and there is a tall, Geeky man with glasses standing in the room "Hi Ed!" Lee smiles "Doctor Tompkins? Who is this?" Ed smiles at me "Oh! This is Raven Volturi, I need the room for an examination" I smile at Ed and he nods at Lee "Oh of course! Uh, I'll be out here" He leaves the room and Lee gets me to sit on the table "Ok, Nose first" She checks over my nose "You have a small hairline fracture it will heal in a few days unless..."She trails off probably thinking about how my leg healed "Lift your top please" I nod and lift my tank top just to my bra "Oh wow" She gasps "That sounds bad" I try and lighten the mood "I need to get Jim and Harvey" She mumbles and runs out! My phone buzzes in my back pocket so I take it out._

_Z: You just signed your death sentence. You know the cops won't do anything right?_

_I don't reply as Jim, Harvey, And Lee walk-in "Raven you're white as a ghost" I show Jim the message "You can't go home" Jim mumbles and shows Harvey "Son of a bitch" Lee walks around me "You need to see this Jim" I lift my top a bit so Jim and Harvey can look at my back, And it gets extremely silent. However, my patience is running low "Can someone tell me what it is?!" I snap "I'll take a picture for you" I groan as I hear the camera click, He shows me the picture of my back and my mouth forms an O, I know why they are so quiet now. There is a HUGE black and purple bruise covering my back "Wow I mean...If it is like my leg it will heal soon" I laugh trying to lighten up a little "Do you have anywhere else you can stay?" Lee asks "No, I just moved here remember?" I fix my top and stand up "Would you like to stay with me? Or um Harvey? I know you and him like each other" I blush and cover my face "Lee!" I yell very shy now "Right! Sorry my house it is" I laugh as Jim gets a call "Be right there" He mumbles and walks out with Harvey "What's that about?" I ask fixing my top "They just brought Jerome and Mr. Cicero in" I smile "Can I talk to them?" Lee smirks and takes my hand "Let's go"._

_XX_

_(Shitty Recap)_

_Jerome takes a liking to Raven, Raven feels bad for Jerome and hopes she can visit him sometime._

_XX_

_I walk out of the interrogation room and Harvey walks over to me "You Ok?" I nod "Yeah I just feel bad for Jerome" Harvey raises his eyebrows "You feel bad for a murderer?" I glare at him "Harvey! That is very ignorant of you to say!" I yell walking away, "Wait!" He gently grabs my arm and I turn to him "You don't know what his mother probably did to him, You don't kill a parent for no reason" He nods "You're right, There's probably more to it" I decide maybe my time of playing the normal human girl is over._

_"I want to go home" I mumble and Harvey looks beyond confused "Y-You can't! Not with Zsasz!" I put my hand on his arm "Harvey, I'm going home. At this point I really don't care if Zsasz kills me or not" Now he is looking at me like I have lost my mind "Lee! Jim! Get over here!" I groan as he makes Lily jump "Harvey? What's wrong?" Jim asks walking over "Raven wants to go home, She said she doesn't care if Zsasz kills her or not! Doc is this some sort of PTSD?" I scoff and throw myself down on a bench, "Raven I thought you were going to stay with Lee?" Jim asks crouching beside me "I changed my mind!" I snap my temper getting the better of me "You know what, I'll walk" I growl and head to the GCPD entrance._

_"Raven wait! Please!" Jim yells after me "You know what Jim? I can handle myself and I am sick of you, Harvey, And Lee treating me like a helpless little girl!" I pick up Lily and my fake normal life is over as I teleport myself and Lily back to my loft._

_End Of Chapter 7! Let me know what you think._

_-Ray_


End file.
